There Goes My Life
by TeaAnzufan
Summary: BASED on the song There Goes My Life. If you know the song you know the plot. its YxU based. With a little JxA and OxOC. Hope you like it. Review please. Rated T just to be safe.


Hey there guys. Now I know I haven't posted anything/updated anything in a long time but that's all about to change. I'm redoing everything that I have. Restarting, and I am not posting anything until I have the full fanfic written down on paper. Then all I have to do is copy it onto the computer and put it up here. I've noticed I fell into the bad habit of starting things on the computer and not finishing them. For some reason if I write it on paper first I tend to actually finish the fanfic that way. Go figure, oh well. Whatever works right?

Anyway, here's my first new/finished fanfic in a long time. Its based off one of my favorite songs **There Goes My Life** by Kenny Chesney. Good sweet song if I do say so myself. It's rated T to be safe. It's a one shot, but I might do a spin off or two. Not sure yet, all depends on how things go. Let me know what you think of course! I love to hear from my favorite people, my readers! Thanks and enjoy!

Tea/Anzufan**

* * *

****There Goes My life**

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

Their where clouds in the sky. It was going to rain. The weather fit the young Japanese girls mood right now. Damp and upsetting. The black haired brown eyed girl was currently sitting at the side of the soccer Field. She was watching her boyfriend Ulrich practice for his upcoming game. Yes, boyfriend. You see Yumi and Ulrich have been going out for about a year now. Actually, if Yumi remembered correctly, it would be a year and one week tomorrow. Though you would think someone would be happy about that. However with the thoughts on Yumi's mind right now, she wasn't that happy at all. She was completely worried, and you could see that in her face. She was distracted. Though it looked like she was paying attention to the game, she wasn't. She was really paying attention to the worried thoughts that kept running through her mind about the information she had found out that very afternoon. The information that would change her's, and Ulrich's life forever.

Not that the two hadn't had life changing experiences in the past year anyway. Yumi being seventeen and Ulrich sixteen, the two where still part of the group that consisted of Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and themselves. The five where still fighting the never ending war against Xana on Lyoko of course. The evil Xana had gotten stronger over the years, but so had they. Aelita being in the real world now, they didn't really have much to worry about losing her. Just defeating Xana when he attacked that was all. Sissi was still up to her tactics on trying to get Yumi and Ulrich to split up. Jeremy and Aelita had gotten together six months after Yumi and Ulrich. Odd was a bit of a flirt, so he didn't have a steady girlfriend, but he liked to point out that their was nothing wrong with that.

Yumi had come from her thoughts just in time as practice ended for Ulrich. Getting to her feet from sitting on the bleachers she walked down to the sidelines. Hoping to catch her boyfriend before he went into the lockers to change. She really needed to talk to him, and in her mind it couldn't't wait any longer.

**"Ulrich!"** She called as she came down onto the grass.

Yumi watched as her boyfriend turned around. A smile played on his face that only made her heart break more with the information she had to tell him. He quickly forgot about going to the lockers and ran over to meet Yumi half way.

**"Hey there, I thought I saw you watching the practice."** He said as he put his arms around her gently. Well aware that he was rather sweaty and dirty, but she never minded any other time after practices, so neither did he. However once he saw the look on the love of his life's face his smile faded slightly,** "What's wrong?"** He asked

**"We need to talk."** Yumi said, her heart breaking with every word said. Ulrich gave her a confused worried look. He slowly let his hands slip from her sides and nodded,

**"OK...lets go talk."** He replied taking her hand gently in his and leading her back over to the bleachers. Worried as to what they might have to talk about that made her so upset.

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone._

Ulrich hadn't known what to say when Yumi told him the news. He was shocked as he stood under the bleachers next to her. Not even sure if he heard her right, though he had to have because she was as clear as day. He ran his hands threw his hair. Hearing the thunder in the distance as the rain slowly started to come down. All those sounds sounded very distant right now. He looked away from Yumi. Not sure what to say in reply to this shocking news. He ran his hands threw his hair again. Looking back at her once more. He saw the pain and worry in her eyes and it hurt him. He didn't know how to handle this.

**"Your sure?"** He asked. Wanting to be sure himself. He watched in terror as she nodded her head. His heart began to break as he watched the tears fourm in her eyes as she replied,

**"Yes...I didn't want to believe it either Ulrich, but I'm two weeks late...and I took a test. Before I came to watch you practice. I had to be sure myself, but there is no denying it."** She said trying not to cry. **"I'm pregnant"** She said again.

Ulrich looked away again. He turned and leaned his hands against the wall. Trying to take this all in. Yumi was pregnant. The girl he loved was pregnant, with his child. Pregnant. They where going to be parents. They where going to have a baby. Ulrich didn't know what to think of this. He was just a kid himself how could he know how to take care of one! He was sixteen for crying out loud. Ulrich didn't know how Yumi was standing there so calmly in front of him. This had to be effecting her way more than him right now, seeing as she was the one with the actual baby inside of her...right now. As they spoke. He turned back to her again. His hands where shaking slightly.

**"D-does anyone else know?"** He asked quietly. Only asking that because he couldn't think of anything else to say, but he wanted to say something. He had to say something. This was half his fault.

Yumi shook her head in reply. The tears now freely falling down her face. She looked down at the ground, as if ashamed to look at him. Not ashamed of him, but ashamed of herself. She felt horrible for this. She was blaming herself, and Ulrich could see that. Now he felt bad, slowly he put his arms around her.

**"It's OK..."** He said quietly. Even though he didn't see how it was going to be OK.

"Okay! Okay! how is it going to be okay?!" Yumi snapped, getting upset. Then she felt bad for snapping because he was just trying to comfort her. So that made her cry more and get more upset. She didn't know what to do anymore. She leaned into his arms and started to cry harder. Letting it all out, because she had been holding it in this whole time.

**"Shh...We'll figure it out. I don't know how...but we will."** He said quietly. Just trying to help her calm down. Saying it not only to reassure her, but himself as well.

After a few minutes of standing there, Yumi finally managed to get ahold of herself. She leaned back and wiped her eyes. Looking up into Ulrich's face. She sighed a relaxing sigh. Just trying to calm herself. Knowing that she needed to, if not for herself...then for the baby right? The baby...that was inside of her. She was trying to get used to thinking that, but it was going to take some time she could tell that right now. However, pushing those worries from her mind right now, another one came to her head.

**"We have to tell my parents. Or...at least I do."** She said looking away from him. Yumi wasn't going to force him into anything. She wanted him to know that. If he didn't want to be with her anymore because of the baby she was going to accept that. That was what she kept telling herself while watching him practice. She knew he could easily get out of this whole baby thing if he wanted too, and she wasn't going to stop him. What surprised Yumi was when he lifted her face to look back up at him. His thumb brushed some of her tears away.

**"Hey...I'm not going anywhere."** He said, as if he could tell what she was thinking, and he could. He knew her all to well. **"I'll be right by your side when you tell your parents. I'll be with you every step of the way. I love you."** He said softly to her. Meaning every word. Yumi knew that, and couldn't help but smile at that.

**"I love you too, Ulrich."** She said putting her head back on his chest.

And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life... 

Telling Yumi's parents was no piece of cake. The two teens had sat at the kitchen table of Yumi's house when they told them. Yumi had been the one to tell them, but after she did she couldn't say anything else. Her mother had been to stunned to speak, her father to angry to stop. He started yelling at both of them. Practically screaming at Yumi that he told her Ulrich had been bad news from the beginning and now she had gone and messed up her whole life because of him. Yumi had tried to argue with him but just got to upset. So Ulrich had taken over. The two had had a screaming contest that had ended in Yumi not wanting to stay there anymore, and her father not wanting her to be there. Yumi had got her things that night and left. Feeling more heartbroken than she ever had, her mother hadn't even said a word during the whole thing. That night she had spent with Ulrich at the dorms at Kadic. Odd had just been told that she had a fight with her parents and needed a place to stay. They had yet to tell their friends everything going on, and planned on waiting a little while before doing so. At least until after talking to Ulrich's parents which they had plans to do the following day.

The meeting with Ulrich's folks had gone a little differently. Though both where extremely upset about what had happened, neither had taken it as far as Yumi's father had. The two actually decided to help the teens and talked about making plans. That day they had accomplished quiet a bit thanks to the Sterns. Ulrich and his parents had taken Yumi to talk to the principal for what had happened. After the principal tried to talk to Yumi's parents, they came to the conclusion that it would be best if Yumi got a dorm at the school. This way she would have a place to stay, and could continue her classes. They also set up appointments with the doctor for Yumi this way she wouldn't have to worry about that. Yumi was sure that she would have died if they didn't start helping out the way they where doing so. Ulrich and Yumi couldn't help but feel a little better now that they had someone on their side. All that was left was to tell their friends everything. That was not going to be easy.

Yumi had been lucky enough to manage to get the principal to allow her to share a room with Aelita. She had gotten all her things from her parents house while they where out for the night. She was sure they had arranged plans to go out while she got her things so they wouldn't see her. It broke her heart that her parents where treating her like this, but she knew that their was nothing she could do about it. Yumi and Aelita had finished setting everything up in their room that they would be sharing. Ulrich had asked the other guys to the room so they could talk.

**"Alright guys, now I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the bunch here, but I can even tell something is going on. So are you going to tell us or not?"** Odd asked. He was currently sitting on the floor in the girls room. Jeremy was on Aelita's bed, with Aelita leaning against him. Ulrich and Yumi on Yumi's new bed. The two holding hands.

**"That's why we asked you guys here Odd. So we can tell you."** Yumi said quietly. She smiled slightly when Ulrich gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Yumi had told Ulrich she wanted to tell them, just like she had told her parents and she had let Ulrich tell his.

**"Guys...something's happened. We aren't exactly sure if its a good thing or not yet, but it's something."** Yumi said glancing at Ulrich.

**"Well what is it?!"** Odd whined.** "Wait! let me guess, you guys got married?!"** He said with a grin. Naturally they could leave it up to Odd to make them all laugh.

**"No Odd, we didn't get married."** Ulrich said rolling his eyes at his friend.

**"Actually..."** Yumi said,** "Well, this isn't exactly easy to say."** She said quietly.

**"Do you want me to tell them?"** Ulrich asked her quietly. Yumi shook her head, she was going to do this. She had to, she had to get used to telling people. It was bound to be noticeable sooner or later anyway right?

**"Would you please tell us already. Your making us worried."** Aelita said seriously.

**"Alright...the reason my parents kicked me out. The reason I'm staying in the dorms. The reason Ulrich's parents where here today. Why we've been acting all weird...is because I'm...pregnant."** Yumi finally said. The room had gone quiet after a minute. Aelita sat up, Jeremy gasped and Odd just looked at them shocked. Finally Aelita spoke,

**"No way!"** She said quietly, Ulrich just nodded.

**"Are you serious? When did this happen?!"** Odd asked.

**"About three weeks ago."** Yumi said.** "I just found out yesterday though."** She added.

The gang asked a few more questions. Yumi and Ulrich did their best to answer with what they had planned. As far as right now the plans where that they where going to stay in Kadic. They where going to stay together. It was undecided on weather or not they where going to keep the baby. As for further schooling after high school all depended on if they where going to keep the baby or not. There was a small debate on that, but it just ended as undecided still. After about an hour and a half of discussing it, they decided they should get to bed. Jeremy and Odd said goodnight to the three. Ulrich hadn't left yet. He had been doing alot of thinking these past two days, and decided it was now his turn to talk to Yumi about something.

**"Hey Yumi, would you mind taking a little walk with me before we go to bed?"** He asked. Yumi had agreed to it so the two left into the hallway.

Ulrich hadn't really said anything the whole time they walked. He lead them outside. The two walked hand in hand in silence. Yumi was actually a little worried as to why they where taking this walk. As far as she knew everything was ok between them for as much of ok as it could be. Finally Ulrich stopped walking under a tree. He looked over at Yumi. This was tree that they had first confessed their feelings for eachother under. Yumi would always rememeber that is if it where yesterday. The two had been having an argument. Yumi had gotten upset because she had seen him with Emily again. They where pratically screaming at each other when Ulrich said that he wasn't with Emily because he didn't want to be with Emily he wanted to be with her. Yumi had been so stunned she didn't know how to react. They where together ever since.

**"Ulrich, why'd you bring me out here?"** She asked looking up into his eyes. Even though she was a year older than him, he had grown alot in the past year. Actually managing to get taller than Yumi. She was really just noticing it now, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind as she waited for his answer.

**"Yumi ever since you told me you where pregnant yesterday I've been doing alot of thinking. I've already talked it over with my parents, and they actually agree with me. So don't worry about that."** He said, confusing Yumi a little bit as to what he was talking about. **"Yumi even though we've only been together for a year I've loved you for a very long time."** He said seriously.

**"Ulrich..."**Yumi said quietly, not quiet sure if she knew where he was going with this. Before she knew what was happening Ulrich was down on one knee.

**"I know this is really sudden and unexpected, but with this new thing coming into our lives..."**He said reffering to the baby. **"I think I need to move this plan of mine up a few years and ask you now."** He said. Ulrich smiled slightly, Yumi knew exactly where he was going with this now and it made her smile of course.

**"Yumi will you marry me?"** He asked very seriously, pulling a very pretty, familiar ring out of his pocket. Yumi reconzied it as the ring his mother wore. The one Ulrich's father had given to his mother when they got engaged. She gasped in suprised.

**"Oh, Ulrich! Yes!"** She said pratically throwing herself on him as she hugged him. Tears filling in her eyes. Ulrich smiled as he managed to keep his ground when she tackled him. He put his arms around her and hugged her back.

**"Of course you know that means that I want to keep the baby right?"** He said quietly.

Yumi pulled back from his embrace. She gently took the ring from his hand and placed it on her finger. She gave him a kiss and said, **"And I couldn't love you more for that."** She said, cause in all honesty even though this was a really scary thing that they where going to have to go through. She wanted to keep the baby. She didn't think she would have been able to go through an adoption, and an abortion was just out of the question.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

A few years had gone past since then. Ulrich and Yumi had gotten married two months after he proposed to her. The two had told their friends the good news the next day. Though they where still getting over the shock of everything, the two had been very happy actually. Eventually the whole school found out and Sissi took to tourmenting Yumi about it, but they made it through. Ulrich had gotten a part time job, permission given by his parents and the school, he started saving up money. Nine months later Yumi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They gave her the name Emily. Emily Lyoko Stern. Born with a head of brown hair and blue eyes. She was the spitting image of her father at only a few minute's old. Ulrich fell inlove with his daughter the second she was placed in his arms. He spoiled her ever since.

A year after Emily was born the gang managed to defeat Xana and put an end to Lyoko. They also managed to finish school, even though for Yumi and Ulrich it wans't that easy, but they had the help of their friends. Who stayed with them through everything.

Once out of school, Yumi and Ulrich, with all their money saved up got a small house to move into together. Two months after that Yumi got a call from her mother. She started to make up with her parents. Though her father was still furious at the whole ordeal, she atleast had her mother back in her life. Ulrich's parents had been saints through this whole thing. Watching Emily while Yumi and Ulrich applied for colleges, while both getting jobs. Ulrich a full time, Yumi a part time. Yet they still made time to see their friends once a day at least.

Aelita had become Emily's god mother. Odd her god father. Aelita and Jeremy got engaged two years after Emily was born. Odd finally found a girl and stuck with her. Though they weren't sure how long this one would last. Odd insisted that he was madly inlove with her though.

Ulrich and Yumi where very happy. They lived in a small house, they had to struggle to make ends meet sometimes, but they where happy. They had their friends, they had their daughter, and they had eachother. That's all they needed.

**"Daddy, daddy daddy!"** Emily called as she ran from the livingroom and into the kitchen where her father was. Her teddy bear that she never let out of her sight dragging behind her as she ran into her father's arms.

**"Wow there lil missy!"** he said catching her in his arms and picking her up.

**"Emily!"** Yumi's voice called from upstairs, **"Time for bed!"**

Emily scruched up her face in displeasure. Then she gave a yawn. She shook her head at her daddy in reply to her mother. She didn't want to go to bed. **"Do I have to Daddy?"** the two year old asked.

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

**"Yes you do, now come on before Mommy gets mad."** he said with a smile.

Ulrich walked into the livingroom. Taking Emily to the stairs that would lead to where Yumi was. He placed her down at the bottom of the steps and sent her on up. Smiling as he watched his little girl climb up the stairs to go to bed. She still looked like him. Her brown hair, and blue eyes, but she had some of her mothers traits too. Emily could be very stubborn like her mother. Ulrich also noticed that Emily had her mothers laugh, smile, and all those other things. He didn't complain of course. He loved pointing it out to Yumi, just like she loved pointing out how much Emily looked like him.

**"Goodnight sweetheart."** He called up to her.

Ulrich thought back to when he first found out Yumi was pregnant. How scared he had felt, not knowing what to expect. Now that he thought about it he realized that it wasn't as much of a mistake that he thought. He loved his daughter very much, just like he knew he would. His feelings for Yumi never changed either. He loved her just as much today as he did back then. He knew those feelings would never change. He was glad they never would.

_He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._

So many years had gone by since that faitful day when Yumi called Ulrich away after his soccer pratice. Nineteen years to be exact. Ulrich's life had been perfect for him. He got to live with the one he loved for his whole life. He got to raise his little girl to be almost exactly like him and Yumi. With the help of Odd Jeremy and Aelita of course. All of whom had children of their own now. Odd had married that girl he met fifteen years ago. Jeremy and Aelita married of course. Everyone was happy. Emily had a good life, that was all Ulrich could ask for.

If you where to ever ask Ulrich if he could go back and change what had happened would he. Maybe back then at first he would have said yes, but now...no. The only thing he would change now was the fact that his little girl was all grown up, and going away.

**"Are you sure you have everything?" **Yumi asked her daugher for the tenth time in ten minutes.

**"Mom, I'm sure."** She said hugging her mother tightly.

**"The car's all set up."** Ulrich said to Emily as he gave her a small smile. He couldn't help but be happy for his little girl, even if he didn't want her off and leaving home already.

**"Thank's alot Dad."** Emily said as she let go of her mother and turned towards her father.

**"Now you call us if you need anything you got that?"** Ulrich said seriously. Even though he was sure she did, he wanted her to know that they would help her with anything that she needed help with.

**"I know Dad."** She said with a grin. A grin just like her mothers. Emily had shoulder-lenght brown hair, same color as her fathers, only she had added a few red streaks to it. Something that had almost given Yumi a heart attack when she saw that the first time. Her eyes where still blue, but she wore glasses. Something they wheren't sure where she got that from. Yumi guessed that came from her side of the family, since her father wore them. Her father's mother had worn them. She just never did.

**"And call us when you get there ok?"** Yumi said, trying not to cry now that her baby was leaving home.

**"I promise Mom."** Emily said turning back to her mother. Seeing that Yumi was about to cry, Emily couldn't help but give her mother a hug again. Emily too tried not to cry.** "I love you Mom. I'll see you this weekend ok?"** Emily said quietly. When she pulled away she saw the tears rolling down her mothers face, matching the ones coming down hers.

**"Alright. I love you too sweetie"** Yumi said letting her go once more. Wiping her tears.

Emily turned back to Ulrich. So this was it. No more stalling. No more having Yumi have Emily check the house once more for anything else. The car was checked and ready to go. Everything was packed up that Emily needed. It was time for Emily to finish her goodbyes. Yumi stood bye crying silently. Emily tried to stop crying as she looked at her dad. Giving him a smile that always made him smile back. Even when she was in trouble, she could always get him to smile. Ulrich walked over and gave his daughter a hug. No words really needed to be said. It was all said in the hug. Ulrich just held on a little extra second. Not wanting to let go yet, even though he knew he had too. After what seemed like forever, they finally let go.

**"I'll see you Dad."** She said with a small smile. She wiped her eyes and kissed her dad on the cheek goodbye. Emily gave her mother one last hug goodbye, then slowly headed for the door. Walking out, closing it behind her. Then she was gone.

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

Ulrich was almost sure that Emily was gone for good now. Even though he knew that she would be back this weekend. It still wasn't the same. She wouldn't be living here anymore. She would be on her own. Yumi had gone upstairs to go calm herself down. Ulrich stood by the door just a few more minutes. Remembering all the times he had with his daughter. Every time she got into trouble. Everytime she made him laugh. Her first smile. Her first laugh. Her first cut. Everything. He was about to turn away when he heard the front door open. Looking back he saw Emily standing there. Ulrich was slightly confused,

**"Did you forget something?"** he asked. She didn't answer with words though. Emily walked up to her father and gave him one last hug. She was going to miss him so much. Emily had always been daddy's little girl. This was just as hard for her as it was for her parents.

**"I love you Dad. And thank you soo much."** She said softly. Ulrich had been taken by suprise, but he returned the hug.

**"I love you too Emily."** he said quietly. Giving the side of her head a small kiss. He held onto her a minute longer. Then slowly pulled away, **"You really should get going."** he said to his daughter, wiping her tears from her eyes.

**"I know."** Was her reply. She gave her dad one last hug. Then this time, for real, she turned and left. Her dad had walked outside onto the front porch this time. Watching his daughter get into the car...and pull away. Off to live the life that he once might have had if she hadn't come along. He didn't regret it. He was just glad that she got a chance at it.

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._


End file.
